


second chances

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Series: Wolf 359 shortfic [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Vignette, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: Lovelace returns.





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Episode 46: Boléro/the beginning of Episode 47: Into the Depths.
> 
> Prompt: second chances

The first thing Lovelace felt was a burning pain in her neck, as her head finished growing back.

The second thing she felt was all of her joints popping and rotating.

As her ears regained function she could hear noises, but couldn't understand what they meant. They rang harshly in her newly-formed head but she could not spare thought for them; she had no thoughts.

Suddenly her eyes opened, and light flashed too bright against her pupils, but she was unable to look away, as her eyeballs rotated in their sockets. Her mind jerked as her body tried to exercise the muscles which had been dead moments before.

And then finally her body was mostly still, except for her tongue, which twisted as she struggled to process all of the information that was reloading in her brain.

She could still hear sounds - voices, she realized - and it hurt. She processed that it hurt, that everywhere hurt. It rushed through her, filling in the absence from before, until her nerves couldn't bear it.

Lovelace gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@inconsistentlypresent](https://inconsistentlypresent.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


End file.
